Love at Pooh Corner
by A Silly Miracle
Summary: Carlos contemplates his relationship with Logan in the park one blustery autumn evening...Cargan. Slash. Fluff.


**Love at Pooh Corner**

**Yep. I'm doing one of those annoying songfics. (No offence to Songfic writers! D; I'm sorry!) Just because I went outside in the rain like an idiot and then got all cold and wet and came in and snuggled on the couch with a blanket and hot chocolate, and it made me think of this song. I'll try to make it slightly acceptable, but this is my first songfic no promises…ALSO- In case you are waiting for "In a State" to update, I'm seriously sorry. My Cargan heart is screwing with my mind and giving me zero motivation for it, and plus I have a bunch of schoolwork now so I'm reduced to oneshots. I will update at some point though, I promise!  
>This is Cargan- but only if you squint. ;) So put your 'slash goggles' on as the whippersnappers say these days if you want it to be. If not- it can also be seen as a fluffy bromance. <strong>

**I don't own Winnie the Pooh or Big Time Rush. Although I'd be pretty psyched if I did own either…**

_Christopher Robin and I walked along…_

_Under branches lit up by the moon._

I snuck a peek over at Logan. His usual careful expression had been replaced by one of deep thought. Glancing away, I turned to peer at the moon in the night sky, floating amidst the stars and wisps of cloud leftover by the sun. We walked slowly along the park, Logan in thoughtful silence and myself in considerate manner. Logan was always thinking. Mostly it was intelligent things; like if he checked the math problems on the homework right, or if his chem. equation had been balanced properly or if the civil war of some forgotten country had been in this year or that. Sometimes it was philosophical things; like why he'd been the one to befriend Kendall, James and I and why he was even in LA in the first place. Only on a rare occasion was it random or stupid things; like if we were having tater tots again for dinner or if Kendall had used his toothbrush that morning. Nevertheless, it was kind of amazing that no matter what moment it was, Logan's mind was always racing. I tripped a bit on a pebble in the road and in a split second, his arm shot out and steadied me. I glanced up with a chagrined and thankful smile, and he nodded back before returning to his thoughts.

_Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore…_

Finally, I spotted a bench and slowly made my way over to it. Sitting down, I turned to tell Logan to come sit with me, when I noticed he was already by my side. Shuffling to make more room for him, an autumn breeze whispered past me and pressed its cold fingers to the back of my neck, and I thought better of it. Clutching my hands together, I regretted bringing a jacket, and glanced over at Logan to find him softly bundled in a sweatshirt and scarf, with his hands in his pockets. I huffed, turning to stare at my lap once again. Of course he knew to wear the right clothes, he was Logan. Do all Logan's have the same intellect? It is a common trait that they share? Wringing my hands, I mentally chided myself for not remembering to check the weather before I blindly ran out the door. Why do I have to be so dumb sometimes? My thoughts were interrupted as I spotted Logan moving out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look over at him, and he held something out to me, smiling knowingly. Blushing from my stupidity, I accepted his gift and pulled the sweatshirt on, curling my arms in the sleeves and wrapping them around my warming torso. How does he always know what to do?

_As our days disappeared all too soon._

I thought of how long we'd been friends, and how long we'd been in LA. They both seemed like forever, and I smiled at the memories we'd always shared. Suddenly, though, I was struck with a terrifying thought. The future. Surely Kendall, James, Logan and I couldn't live with each other and be crazy and free forever. At some point, they're going to grow up. And start families of their own. And get jobs and go to reunions and pay taxes. And I'll be left stranded, the only one who didn't go anywhere or do anything. I struggled against idiotic tears as my fears of being alone clutched at my chest.

_But I've wandered much further today than I should…_

_And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood._

What if they all left me and forgot about me? What if one day I woke up and I was all alone. In a world where no one cares, I would be alone. I swallowed thickly, heart pounding. They can't support their clingy friend forever, and one by one they'll all leave me in some way. Or what if…they don't chose to. My chest tightened. What if something happened? What if Kendall was hit by a car? Or James was murdered? Or…my hands clenched. Or Logan fell asleep and never woke up. My breathing became erratic and I was so tightly gripped with fear that my muscles all clenched and a single tear made its way down my cheek. Where was I?

_So help me if you can!_

_I've got to get back,_

_To the House at Pooh Corner by one._

A slight pressure interrupted my panic, and I looked to my left. Logan had sunk down a bit in his seat, and wrapped his arm around mine, leaning on my left side. He was softly nuzzling his oversized scarf and I felt guilty for taking away most of his heat. His eyes were half closed, and he gave me a lazy look before shutting them completely. I nudged him a little, cracking a smile as he squeezed my arm. With my other hand, I wiped the single tear away with the sweatshirt sleeve. Who cares about the future? All that matters is right now. Logan would help me, and so would the others. We would all rely on each other until we could stand on our own feet, and then I'd be ready. It's alright if I lost myself sometimes, because I had someone who could walk me back no matter what.

_You'd be surprised,_

_There's so much to be done!_

Fooling around, I reached over and gave him a quick poke in the side to make sure he was awake. His eyes shot open and he raised an eyebrow at me. I feigned innocence, and he began closing his eyes once more before I leaned over and grabbed his side, tickling him where I knew he was most weak. He let out a most deafening shriek and I ran for my life. Not taking in enough air, I didn't mind choking as I cackled and screamed and ran for my life. I could hear him edging up behind me, and my heart pounded as my shoes pounded against the grass. Finally, I felt a pair of arms encircle my chest and pull back and I found myself staring up at the sky, cracking up as Logan and my laughs echoed around the park. When I finally caught my breath, I reached back and poked the part of Logan I'd fallen back on, and found it was his stomach as he made a funny noise and pretended to barf. I gave a short laugh before falling silent and staring up at the stars, a peaceful smile in place.

_Count all the bees in the hive,_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky!_

He pointed to a star wordlessly, and I nodded, watching it twinkle red and orange. It was probably a planet or something, but at the moment it didn't matter. I pointed to a large one and he hummed, I could feel the motion from his stomach of him nodding. It was so nice and simple, just sitting and pointing at distant objects in the sky. So effortless and wordless, just the way it needed to be. I didn't have to talk to converse with Logan; it was like he read my mind already. I rolled my arm up more into his sweatshirt's sleeve and smacked my leg softly with it, just a simple motion so I wouldn't fall asleep. Although- falling asleep there, under the stars with Logan as my pillow and a nice sweatshirt to curl up in didn't sound so bad to me. It was nice to just relax and do something so simple after a going through so much in a complex life.

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin…_

I turned my head so I could see him, and he propped his arms up a bit so he could smile over at me. It was such a serene and natural moment, that I felt almost like we were young again. Back when things were simple and easy, black and white. Back when you'd just sit around and find happiness in the littlest of things, and you were just excited by the fact that other's loved you. Back when you were the light in everyone's eyes, and everyone was the light in yours. I blinked at him, and he blinked back. So simple.

_Back to the ways of Christopher Robin…_

I gave a soft smile, tilting my head a bit and Logan's eyelids fluttered; fighting to stay open. Even though Logan was constantly thinking, and his whole being was so complex, he could still be the epitome of simple moments. When we just sat alone in a comfortable silence and didn't need words, it was so simple and easy to do. I bet it seems complex to other people though. I smiled a bit wider. But that's the best part. The simplicity is what we share. No one else understands it, and so no one else can bask in it as we do.

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh…_

Logan's eyes finally closed and after a moment, he slumped back, his chest relaxing and going limp. I smiled at his peaceful slumbering face, and curled my fingers around his empty hand. Even if sometimes I didn't think things through, he was there to think for me. Even if I got lost, I had someone to find me. Even if things were complicated, Logan was there to make things simple. That's what I loved about him, and it would never change.

**Sorry if some things are stupid. I was in a lame mood and I only re-read my stories once before I post them unless I bother one of my friends to. If you've never heard this song, please look it up. It is the most dear song possibly ever, and just a good one in general. So yep! Hope you liked it, because reviews make my heart super-super happy! (:**


End file.
